It's Muggy Outside, Huh?
by TigerCat111
Summary: Ever had your little brother spontaneously create extra versions of himself?


**Hello Internet Peoples!!!**

**Ya'll like Cuphead?? Good, 'cause that's what we've got!!!**

**Ever had your little brother spontaniously get duplicates of himself??**

**Not me, I don't have a brother!!! Just my older sister!!!**

**Okay, the beginning of this story takes place when Cuppy and Mugsy are little. Then, the second part is only a few years later, still with them as kids.**

**Granted, I don't see them as being veryold whenever the game itself happens...like I said to that one person on Pinterest, "How many 18 and up people do you see chasing butterflies??"**

**Quick Warning: I'M A GEN Z KID. SORRY IF MY 1900S DIALOGUE IS A BIT...OFF. GOOGLE, MOVIES, AND GENERAL INTERNET IS MY ONLY SOURCE, REALLY. I'LL TRY. BUT HONESTLY, IT'LL PROBABLY BE A REALLY REALLY WEIRD MIX OF THE DIALOGUE I MAKE UP IN MY HEAD. SORRY.**

**Now, how about we start??**

_*Thoughts*_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: Ah, if only I could say I made a game about two cup children shooting lasers at Satan...**

**_O/O/O/O_**

"Gran'pa!! _Gran'pa_!!"

Elder Kettle jolted awake at the sound of a young voice calling him.

Rubbing an eye, the old man groggily rose from his rocking chair.

Glancing around, the teapot found that he was still outside, on his front porch.

Looking ahead, he found that his eldest grandson, Cuphead, was running up to him.

Once reaching him, the small child began bouncing up and down.

"Gramps, come quick!!! Ya gotta see it!!"

The old kettle rubbed his eye again, puffing slightly.

"See what, my boy??"

Cuphead, energetic as ever, began blabbering.

"Me an' Mugsy was out chasin' bubberflies, like we always do, when we foun' a real pretty one an' started chasin' it!! Then we accleydenlly ran inta each other's faces an' I passed out!!"

This caught Elder Kettle's attention once more.

"Were either o' you boys hurt??"

"Nuh-uh!!"

He exhaled; porcelain, as you all well know, breaks quite easily.

"But when I woke up, Muggy was--he, uh..."

Cuphead suddenly trailed off, going into thought.

"Well, ya just gotta see!!"

Elder Kettle exhaled, reaching for his cane.

"Alright, alright. I'm comin'."

Cuphead clapped his hands in glee.

_O/O/O/O_

"C'mon Gramps!! We're almos' there!! It's great!! C'mon c'mon c'mon!!"

Elder Kettle heaved in and out as he followed Cuphead, who seemed to get more and more excited with every step.

How the boys had gotten this far into the forest in the 20 minutes he'd been asleep, he'd never know.

Eventually, they broke into a small clearing.

"Here it is!!"

Elder Kettle froze, dropping his cane at the sight.

Cuphead squealed. A high-pitched, sorority-girl-who-just-got-a-discount-on-her-Pumpkin-Spice-Latté-from-a-cute-barista squeal.

Seated before them was Mugman.

About 60 of him, to be exact.

Upon noticing the two's arrival, Mugman, who was seated just in front of the others, gave a small wave.

"Hi Gran'pa. Hi Cuppy."

A chorus of happy voices chimed from the others.

"HI GRAN'PA!!!"

Cuphead looked on the verge of exploding, whereas Elder Kettle couldn't seem to see straight.

"...I don't think I'm seeing clearly."

"See Gramps?? Isn' it great?!" Cuphead squealed, somehow already amidst the pack.

_*Mugman. There's an army of Mugman._*

Then, said Kettle grabbed the sides of his head and shrieked in realization.

_O/O/O/O_

"--NO, WAIT, DID I GRAB ENOUGH CABBAGES?!?! NO NO NO NOT CABBAGES!!! BROCOLLI?? NO, MUGMAN'S ALLERGIC TO BROCCOLI!! WHAT ABOUT COUGH MEDICINE?!??! NO, WAIT!!!!! _HOW MANY BEDS DO WE NEED?!?!?_"

As Elder Kettle practically destroyed the house in his multiple-grandson induced panic, Cuphead, Mugman, and the rest of him were outside.

"Wazz wrong wiff Gran'pa??" Mugman asked, confused.

"Eh, who knows." Cuphead waved a hand in the air. "Gramps wen' off 'is rocker bafore we was born, 'member??"

Mugman shrugged.

Turning to his small army, who were obediently waiting for him, the Original scratched his head.

"Whatcha think we should do wif 'em??"

"I dunno." Cuphead shrugged. "Chase s'more bubberflies??"

"I don' think we got 'nuff nets, Cuppy."

"Aw, rats."

Suddenly, an idea spawned in the elder's head.

"Hey, Muggy, why don'tcha see if they listen to ya??"

The youger tilted his head to the side, liquid inside sloshing slightly.

"Huh??"

"Well, they're just sittin' there, starin' at ya!! They mus' be waitin' for ya to tell 'em ta do somethin'!!!"

Mugman scratched his head.

"I guess so..."

"Exactly!!! C'mon, try it!!!"

Mugman, shrugging, turned back to his clones.

"Uh...clap yer hands??"

The mass complied eagerly, the small clearing in front of the house abuzz with clapping.

"See??" Cuphead grinned whilst Mugman blinked in suprise. "Told ya!! Now let's try somethin' else!!! Somethin' _awesome_!!!"

"Hmm..."

Mugman went into thought, plaing a hand on his chin.

"Uh...I got nuthin', Cuppy."

''Hm...oh, I have an idea!!"

_O/O/O/O_

"...Okay, this...prob'ly wasn' a very good idea."

Cuphead mumbled this statement to himself as he stared at the fruits of his labor.

"Cuppy?! When can I--uhm, _we_\--get down?!?!"

The red-clad boy gulped.

All of the Mugmans/Mugmen were up a tree, staring down at him.

Original Mugman was on the lowest branch, clinging to it.

"Uh...just...um...jump??"

"But what if I break?!"

"Don't worry!!! I'll catch ya!!"

Mugman gulped.

"Kay..."

The blue mug shifted to where he was facing his older brother directly.

He then yeeted himself forward, crashing directly into Cuphead, who had his arms outstretched.

The two tumbled for a moment before landing, Cuphead lying on his back with Mugman on top of him.

The latter rolled off of him, eyes closed, rubbing the side of his head.

"Owie..."

Cuphead groaned and sat up, eyes were rolling loopily*.

"Ugh...sorry, Muggy. Bad idea."

"I's fine."

Mugman looked up, eyes wide.

"Uh...Cup??"

"Yeah??"

"Ya might wanna duck."

_O/O/O/O_

Cuphead blinked his eyes open.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh yay, you're awake."

He looked at his brother.

The two were still outside, the sounds of Elder Kettle having a spazz attack in the house echoing in the backround.

"Ugh...what happ'ned??"

"Well, the other me's jumped down affer I did, and landed on ya. They knocked'cha out."

Cuphead blinked, looking around.

"Uh...where'd they go, Muggy??"

Mugman shifted, pointing at his chest.

Revealed was a small, swirling vortex-like sphere, slowly absorbing its way back into his chest.

"They all...uh...broke. Then turned inta these blue blob thingies and went inta this thing on my chest."

As he spoke, the sphere finally sucked into his chest fully, dissapearing.

Cuphead blinked again.

"They just...went back inside o' ya??"

"Mhm."

"...Huh."

Suddenly, Elder Kettle came bursting out of the front door.

"CUPHEAD HOW MUCH DOES YOUR BROTHER--"

He froze upon seeing only two boys on the lawn.

"...Mugman, where's the rest of you??"

Mugman pointed to his chest.

"They broke an' went back in me."

Elder Kettle blinked.

"They went...back...into you??"

"Mhm."

The old Kettle was still for a moment.

"Perhaps I should...lie down...for a moment..."

He staggered back inside.

The kids looked back at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna go chase s'more bubberflies??"

"Okay."

They got their nets and set off.

_O/O/O/O_

**A few years later...**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAMPS!!!!! WE GOT A PROBLEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!"

Elder Kettle jolted awake immediately, nearly falling out of his rocking chair.

Cuphead literally kicked the door open as he screeched.

Elder Kettle blinked.

"Cuphead, my boy, the door opens inward."

Cuphead blinked.

"...It does?? Huh."

"...Y'know, I never noticed."

Elder Kettle facepalmed.

Cuphead, suddenly remembering why he came outside in the first place, began jumping up and down.

"Gramps, it happ'ned again!!"

Elder Kettle puffed slightly.

"What happened, my boy??"

Cuphead, although slightly nervous, gained a happy, mischevious glint in his eyes.

_*Uh-oh._*

"Mugsy...uh...oh, what's tha word...got more of 'imself!!!"

Kettle blinked.

"He duplicated again??"

"Yeah, that!!''

_*...Oh dear._*

Several crash sounds echoed from inside the house.

"Wait, guys, be careful!!! Gah, put that back!!! Fer goodness sake,_ **put yer shirt back on!!!**_ No, wait, _Gran'pa said not to drink 'is potions!!!!._"

Elder Kettle sighed.

"I'm going to need another bookshelf if I wanna figure out what causes that."

**Yes, Kettle. Yes you will.**

**If that doesn't make sense, magic _clearly _exists in Inkwell, so...**

**Anyways, what did you guys think?? I know it's kinda short, but hey, it's a oneshot and I didn't wanna bore ya.**

**Yes, this is before the actual game, so no finger gun powers yet.**

**If you couldn't tell, Cuphead _loves _when this happens. _Lots _of Mugmans/Mugmen.**

**No, it's not cupcest, ya pervs. He just loves his lil' bro.**

**If the spelling errors annoyed you: well, like I said, the first part was them at about 5 or 6, maybe. Then, in the second part, they are a bit older, but still kids. And as I said, I think they're kids in-game. But, I like giving them accents, even if slight. Don't question my methods.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
